


Pecados Mortales (Mortal Sins)

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Crismes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does James act the why he does around Cristiano? A look at James' past and how it affects who he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecados Mortales (Mortal Sins)

He’d been hearing the whispers and laughs in the locker room behind his back for a few weeks now. On the pitch was a different story. They seemed to have respect for his talent and skills. It was off the pitch that was the problem.

“Esta enamorado de Cristiano.”

His heart jumped and stomach turned at this sudden declaration. He wasn’t exactly in love with Cris. Things were so much more complicated than that.

The fans saw him as a sensitive man, a devoted husband and father. His teammates saw him as fresh meat, young, innocent, and a little too eager to fit in. 

_Maybe they were right about the last part. He wasn’t all that popular in school. He was constantly picked on for his stutter. He hung out with a few friends who didn’t care or notice. They’d come over and eat all the food in his house while they played video games._

_Things changed during his sophomore year of high school. He met David and although he was older, the two got along swimmingly. David would drive them to and from school on the days his dad didn’t need the car. The rest of the time, they’d just walk. Daniela, David’s sister, would tag along every now and then. She mostly stuck to her group of friends._

_Late one afternoon, he and David were lying around playing video games when David leaned over and kissed him. James blinked, taken aback by what had just happened._

_“What’s wrong? Haven’t you ever been kissed before?”_

_“N..not by… a guy,” James stammered, his stutter coming through as his cheeks became increasingly flushed._

_“Oh, so you like girls?”_

_“I…uh…no se…” And the truth was, he didn’t know. All he knew was that being near David made his body warm and his pants feel just a little tighter._

_His thoughts were interrupted by David’s fingers curling around the back of his neck and the older boy pulling him even closer. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the older boy’s._

_Things gradually got more intense between the two over the next several months. That was until one fateful day when James’ father came home earlier than expected. Both boys were so anxious to be alone that they forgot to lock the door._

_Everything changed after that moment. David was shipped off to go live with relatives while James was suddenly going on a date with Daniela. He never understood why his family didn’t just cut ties with the Ospinas. Maybe it was to remind him every single day of the "sin” he committed. He resigned himself to his fate and he and Daniela married. The rest was history. History he wished time and time again that he could change._

“James?”

James shook himself out of his fog and looked up to see Cristiano standing there. “Yes?”

“Good job out there today,” Cristiano smiled.

“Uh…um…” James furrowed his brow, getting frustrated with himself. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I know we haven’t had much time to talk and get to know each other, but I’d like to change that.”

The younger man thought for sure that his heart was going to pound right out of his chest upon hearing those words. He simply nodded.

“Good. Maybe lunch this week?”

“I’d like that,” James smiled shyly.

“Me too, kiddo. Me too.” And with that, he was gone.


End file.
